nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
House Genji
House Genji (源氏), also referred to as the Genji Clan and the Genji Dynasty comprise of the immediate and extended family of the Tenno of the Genji Empire. The duty of the Tenno is passed down the line to the children and so on. House Genji is one of the oldest Dynasties in the Imperium, dating back to the Horus Heresy. The family is recognised in Terran records with Tenno Jimmu recorded as the founder and patron saint. Over 1,500 monarchs are recognised with Tenno Sugihito the current Tenno as descendants. Other Houses in the Genji Sub-sector also claim descent from Tenno Jimmu or one of his descendants. Lineage Tenno Jimmu Tenno Jimmu is the founder of the Dynasty and therefore the ancestor of the House. He was a prince that received a vision of the Emperor of Mankind to unite his Sub-sector, and became his prophet. Every Tenno are thus, direct descendants of Tenno Jimmu, and are high priests of the Genji Cult. Genetics As seen with currently living family members, defining genetic traits of the Genji are the ivory skin, raven black hair, and grey eyes. The genes of the Genji family are considered to be sacred, and heirless members are pressured to continue the bloodline. Current members * Kotai-Go Kiyoe, mother of Tenno Sugihito and Lord Commander Militant Jingu. Resides in Kanagawa. ** Tenno Sugihito, born on 16th February 993.M41 (2039), the eldest son of Regent Donau and grandson of Tenno Seihito. He succeeded his grandfather as Tenno in 012.M42 after a seven-year vacuum of regency. Married Melanion on 20th April 015.M42. *** Kotaishi Akehito Genji, born on 13th January 016.M42 (2062), only son of Tenno Sugihito and Kogo Melanion. Heir to the throne. *** Nai-Shinno Gakuko Genji, born on 8th March, 020.M42 (2066), twin daughters to Tenno Sugihito and Kogo Melanion with Yumiko. *** Nai-Shinno Yumiko Genji, born on 8th March, 020.M42 (2066), twin daughters to Tenno Sugihito and Kogo Melanion with Gakuko. ** Kogo Melanion, a Blood Elf born on Azeroth on the 13th December 950.M41 (1993), the only daughter of the Chief Ranger. Mother of Kotaishi Akehito. Formerly from lowborn Lightbringer. ** Lord Commander Militant Jingu, born on 16th February 993.M41 (2039), twin-sister of Tenno Sugihito. Lord Commander Militant of the Imperial Guard and one of the High Lords of Terra. Living former members * Alexander, born on 7th August 996.M41, youngest child to Regent Donau. Excommunicated by the orders of Tenno Sugihito. Famous historical members * [[Tenno Jimmu|'Tenno Jimmu']], founder of House Genji and founding Tenno who lived during the Imperium's Great Crusade and died some time after the Horus Heresy. * [[Isukeyori-hime|'Isukeyori-hime']], wife of Jimmu, and mother of Suizei. * [[Yamatotakeru (person)|'Yamatotakeru']], son of Tenno Keiko. Known for wielding the mystical Kusanagi blade while fighting rebellious elements. Father of Tenno Chuai. * [[Kogo Jingu|'Kogo Jingu']], Kogo-regnant that led an expedition to Guryeo. Brought back the Shichishito in her expedition after an audience with the King of Baekje. * Tenno Seihito, born on 30th August 930.M41 to Tenno Kaihito. Father to Go-Kogo Kiyoe and arrange her marriage to Regent Donau. Died 5th April 005.M42 from health complications. Titles * Tenno - Emperor - Head of state. * Kogo - Empress Consort - Spouse of Tenno. * Kotai-Go - Empress Dowager - Mother of Tenno. * Tai Kotai-Go - Grand Empress Dowager - Grandmother of Tenno. * Kotaishi - Crown Prince - Heir of Tenno, usually firstborn son. * Shinno - Prince - Legitimate sons and grandsons of Tenno. * Shinnohi - Princess Consort - Spouse of Kotaishi or Shinno. * Nai-Shinno - Princess - Unmarried legitimate daughters and granddaughters of Tenno. * Ou - Prince - Males of Genji descent. * Ouhi - Princess Concort. * Joou - Princess - Unmarried females of Genji descent. Notable related houses * Heishi - Descendants of a number of Tennos with 4 cadet branches. * Minamoto - Descendants of a number of Tennos with 21 cadet branches. * Tachibana - Descendants of Shinno Shotoku. Cadet branches Genji-Karius The Genji-Karius name comes from Lord Commander Militant Jingu Genji. As a Highlord of Terra, she has established the branch to retain Genji influence on the high rank of the Imperium. Members * Lord Commander Militant Jingu von Genji-Karius - Highlord of Terra. Lord Commander Militant of the Astra Militarum. * Werner Genji-Karius Genji-Tydridalarid The Genji-Tydridalarid branch is named for Kotaishi Tydridalamor. Members of the branch are survivors of the alternate timeline known as the Dark Future. The members keep their titles but do not receive the same priviledges while recognised as a branch. Members *Kotaishi Tydridalamor Genji **Joou Mariam Genji * Nai-Shinno Veliselyne Genji * Nai-Shinno Erisvia Genji Regalia Kusanagi Magatama Yata Mirror Other items Ring Heraldry The main symbol of the family is the hexagon with a disc in the centre beaming to the six corners. The symbolism is based on Tenno Jimmu's philosophy that the Galaxy is like a hexagon with and a pillar from Terra is needed to hold the corners of Humanity together. The Imperial Aquila was later added when the dynasty was recognised as the legitimate ruler of the Genji Sub-sector. Xenos lineage Eldar Sin'dorei The Sin'dorei lineage has been the newest addition to the dynasty, in part to the marriage with Melanion and her offspring. Gallery Genji Family Tree.png|Known family tree Jimmu young.png|Tenno Jimmu, after coronation Isukeyori-hime.png|Isukeyori-hime, wife of Tenno Jimmu Tenno Sujin.jpg|Tenno Sujin Yamatotakeru.jpg|Yamatotakeru Sugihito Portrait Mugshot Colour.png|Tenno Sugihito, the current Tenno LCM Jingu.jpg|Lord Commander Militant Jingu Genji Melanion Formal Colour.png|Kogo Melanion Lightbringer, wife of Sugihito Mage Tyd.jpg|Kotaishi Tydridalamor, head of the Genji-Tydridalarid branch Twins yukata.jpg|Nai-Shinno Erisvia and Veliselyne, twin sisters in the Genji-Tydridalarid branch Touko.png|Kogo Touko Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Dynasties Category:Dynasties of New Empire of Japan Category:Dynasties of the CDC Category:Dynasties of the Imperium of Man